This research addresses methodological questions related to the design and acceptance of Quality Assurance mechanisms in Dentistry. OBJECTIVES: 1. To assess the comparative effects of: (a) peer and self-assessment; and (b) normative and personalized feedback on inducing change in the technical quality of restorative dental operations. 2. To develop and validate a new clinically oriented paper-and-pencil self-assessment examination in clinical dentistry. 3. To maintain and enhance a working relationship with the private practitioners in the State of Washington and to assist organized dentistry in the development of Quality Assurance mechanisms. METHODOLOGY: 1. Objective 1 will be achieved using a pre-post randomized block design with four treatment groups and a control. One hundred (100) general practitioners, a representative 6 percent sample of the dentists in the State of Washington, will be subjects. 2. Objective 2 will be achieved by developing patient management and other simulation devices that assess clinical knowledge, skills, and judgement in restorative dentistry. After providing feedback to individual practitioners, the exam scores will be correlated with results of actual clinical examinations of patients in order to estimate validity. 3. Objective 3 is achieved by encouraging the participation of organized dentistry in the development of this protocol and the involvement of a practitioner in the administration and other phases of the research.